This project will promote the protection of human subjects in research in the states of Alabama and Mississippi by (1) increasing coordination and sharing among all IRBs, both university affiliated and independent, in the two states of information and educational materials and (2) by defining issues and developing education materials concerning research in minority populations and community based research. The project will run two educational and organizational conferences for all IRB members in the state leading to the formation of an ongoing organization. The project will bring together PIs, IRB members, and community representatives in an educational/developmental conference to define the issues that must be addressed in human subject research oversight in these special circumstances. An educational video for IRB members, PIs, administrators, etc. will be produced on these issues and distributed through the two state area and made available nationally.